english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Hildreth
Mark Hildreth (born January 24, 1978 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada) is a Canadian actor, musician and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Action Man (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001) - Additional Voices *Beany and Cecil (1988) - Additional Voices *Camp Candy (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Hero: 108 (2012) - Infinitum (ep47) *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 (2009-2010) - Vert Wheeler, Praxion (ep26) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Deathlok (ep21) *King Arthur and the Knights of Justice (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *Madeline (2000) - Additional Voices *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001) - Additional Voices *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) - Additional Voices *Stargate Infinity (2002) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *The Hollow (2018) - The Weird Guy *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) - Automated Announcer (ep22), Scowl (ep22) *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *Voltron Force (2011-2012) - Lotor, Crew Member (ep22) *What About Mimi? (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Quicksilver/'Pietro Maximoff', Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2001-2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Aidan *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Prince Louis *Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) - King Stefan *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - King Dominick *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Prince Daniel *Dragons: Fire & Ice (2004) - Dev *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Hi-Tech *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Hi-Tech *Max Steel: Makino's Revenge (2011) - Max Steel/'Josh McGrath', Pedestrian *Max Steel: Monstrous Alliance (2012) - Max Steel/'Josh McGrath' *Max Steel vs. The Mutant Menace (2009) - Max Steel/'Josh McGrath' *Max Steel vs. The Toxic Legion (2010) - Max Steel/'Josh McGrath' *My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica (2004) - Sutton, Tyson *My Scene: Masquerade Madness (2004) - Sutton, Brett, Male Model *My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (2005) - Sutton *Planet Hulk (2010) - Red King 'TV Specials' *Donner (2001) - Dancer, Dasher Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Heero Yuy 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (1994) - Terry Bogard *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (1994) - Terry Bogard 'Movies - Dubbing' *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (1999) - Terry Bogard *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: Special Edition (2001) - Heero Yuy 'OVA - Dubbing' *Please Save My Earth (2000) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Astonishing X-Men: Dangerous (2012) - Cyclops/'Scott Summers' *Astonishing X-Men: Torn (2012) - Cyclops/'Scott Summers' *Astonishing X-Men: Unstoppable (2012) - Cyclops/'Scott Summers' Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *The Naked Director (2019) - Ono Video Games 'Video Games' *Burnout: Paradise (2008) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Sten *Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (2005) - Additional Voices *Medieval II: Total War: Kingdoms (2007) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *The Awesome Adventures of Victor Vector & Yondo: The Cyberplasm Formula (1995) - Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - William Carter *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Baneblade Pilot, Imperial Guard Guardsman 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors